Broken Wings: Cas' POV
by HeyAssButtImBatman
Summary: This is what Castiel was thinking right before he kissed Dean in the final chapter of my story "Broken Wings". If you haven't read that one first, you won't really understand what's going on in this one.


I watched with fascination as Michael removed the cuffs from Gabriel's golden wings. He was working furiously, trying to get them off in time. I looked down at my older brother, unconscious on the ground miles from Bobby's house.

It was so wrong to see him like this, vulnerable and weak. He was a n archangel, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, yet here he was, in danger of turning human because of the cruelty of our older brother.

"Castiel," Michael's voice cut through my thoughts and I turned to my brother expectantly, albeit warily. I knew it was a huge risk bringing Michael directly to Dean, but Gabriel had needed help. I had been hoping that his concern for our brother would distract him enough so that he wouldn't try to convince Dean to say yes, and I was immensely relieved that I was right. "Prepare yourself. I am removing the last cuff."

I obediently stepped back and waited. Michael let his hand rest on the last cuff and whispered a chant in Enochian, something I had never heard before. The metal clicked open and Michael carefully pulled it free.

We watched as the hole in his wing healed itself, and his eyes open. But something was wrong. Grace was spilling out of his eyes, much like an angel as they died. I looked to Michael, expecting to see the same worry, but all I saw was relief. I frowned. Was Gabriel not dying?

I was distracted when I felt Gabriel's Grace pushing out, releasing itself from his vessel in a huge explosion of raw power. When the metaphorical dust settled, I saw Gabriel sitting at the bottom of a huge crater. He looked around for a moment, before looking up at us.

He grinned and closed his eyes, allowing his wings to disappear. I was about to fly into the crater to help him up when I heard something. I turned, smiling, to see the Impala racing towards us. The car had barely come to a stop before both Winchesters had thrown themselves out, worry emanating off of them in huge waves.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Dean said, grabbing me with his body. _Hugging,_ I remembered. I returned the embrace rather awkwardly, though Dean didn't seem to mind.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, looking at Michael and Castiel heard so much emotion in that one question. Michael didn't get a chance to answer, however. With the sound of wings flapping, Gabriel flew out of the crater and landed right behind Sam.

"Miss me, Samsquatch?" he asked, smirking. I expected Sam to answer the question with words, so I was thoroughly confused when the hunter threw himself forward and pressed his lips to Gabriel's. _Kissing,_ my brain supplied. _An expression of affection, love, greeting, reverence, etc._

But why was Sam kissing him? And why was Gabriel kissing back? A wave of emotion exploded off of both of them, and it took me a moment to realise that I wasn't mistaken in what I was picking up off of them.

They were feeling love, a type of love I have ever felt when close to couples. The type of love husbands and wives feel for each other. They were both feeling the love, towards each other, I realised. But why were they kissing?

 _Oh._ I suddenly understood. They were kissing because that is what couples do to express their love for each other. I flicked my gaze to Dean.

"Dude, I'm standing right here, you know!" Dean yelled. Sam and Gabriel pulled apart, both of them smiling widely. I turned my gaze back to the two of them, head tilted in curiosity, a habit my vessel had that I hadn't cared enough about to break out of. Then, I was hit with a second wave of realization.

I felt that same type of love everytime I was with Dean. The older hunter felt it towards me and I picked up on it every time I was near them. Up until this point, I hadn't really understood the significance of such emotion, but after watching Sam and Gabriel, I did.

I reached up with one hand and pulled Dean's head down to mine. I pressed our lips together firmly, copying what Sam had done. Dean responded almost instantly, moving his mouth against mine. I felt another burst of love from him, accompanied by a wave of relief and joy.

I smiled to myself. I hadn't really understood the strange feeling I would get in my stomach whenever Dean smiled at me, but I now know that the feeling is love. The same love that Sam feels for Gabriel, that Gabriel feels for Sam…

The same love Dean feels for me, and I for him.


End file.
